To Die In The Arms of Angel
by Abbyswancullen
Summary: she would always be Naru's but this moment in time would always belong to john brown.


john gently made his way to the dark-haired angle, the blood that flowed though his veins slowly seeping out of him. after all the times he fought against evil demons, ghost and demi gods , a man with a gun did him in, the irony was not lost on him. "Why Mai I have not seen you in ages what are you doing here?" John couldn't under stand why she was all the way in Germany last he had heard she and Naru had moved to japan and were raising three teenage daughters. why would she be all the way out in the middle of Germany? never the less he was overcome with a pure overpowering joy. for too long he dreamt about the day he would see her lovely face, for so long he kept what he felt for the her buried deep inside his heart, but now at the time of his death John felt no need to hide his hearts deepest desire. "Mai I have so much to tell you I... wanted to let you know that from the moment I meet you I was... my heart feel for you , I knew you were ment for me but I was already a priest by than and there was nothing I could do about it." Mai gently place a small soft hand on his cheek, her beautiful heart-shaped face pulled in to a delicate and sad smile. "I ve known that for a long time john and I wanted to tell you that I have loved you too. but I thought you cared nothing for me, that's why I never let on how much I loved you." His fingers went to brush her dark blue-black hair behind her ear. _she hasn't age at all since I last saw her._ john could still remember the last conversation that he had with her like it was yesterday in stead of almost thirty years before hand.

"where will you be going," asked Mai. john could not meet her eye as he spoke, so he just keep his eyes locked on his hands as he spoke "Germany Italy France I don't know, nor do I care I need to get away from this horrible place and its memory's as fast as I can. do not try to stop me Mai, it wont do you any good." he couldn't look at her, fearing if he lifted his eye and saw her tears he would forget all of his plans to move on from this life and devote him self completely to priest hood. He could never stand to see her cry. " When will you be back? maybe you could come and marry me and Nuru I am almost positive he will be asking for my hand in marriage any week now, you know how terrible he is at keeping things hidden from me. It would be a dream if you could be the one to marry us." shock over took his system, never in his entire life had john ever felt the need to raise his hand to a woman, but listening to Mai talk about marrying Naru , hearing the love in her soft voice , seeing the joy that shone in her eyes made him want to shake her. could she not tell that he was dying on the inside? what was she thinking asking him to do the one thing that would kill him? Could it be possible that Mai did not know of his love for her? he stopped moving and thank go for all he was worth that she did not know the true reason he was running away, that she would not think him a coward. " Look Mai I would loved to help you but father james needs despite help in the hospital and I have to go, don't be mad at me If you really want a catholic wedding I'll make sure that father Danny clears what ever day you want." it was Mai's turn to look a way no that's fine, I didn't really want a catholic wedding as much as I wanted you to marry us but if you can't its fine me and Naru will just get monk to do it." she turned to walk out the door but John caught her hand over come with a heart breaking sense of dread that this could be his last chance for her love. all he would have to do is admit his feeling for her she would tell him that she had always felt the same way and they would run away together. all he had to do was get the words to come out of his mouth but instead he just said. " I hope that I can come back in time for your wedding." she smiled. "I hope so too! you and lin can give me away!' with that he dropped her hand and watched as she walked away out of his life forever.

john never did go to her wedding nor kept in contact it was just too painful, but he did hear from the grape-vine that after the wedding she and nuru moved to japan were several months later she got pregnant with their first child a little girl they name Lin, the second girl came four years later and named her Mercy may, The last child was a breach baby with the cord wrapped around her neck, an emergency c section was preformed, mother and child were both perfectly heathy but it left Mai unable to have anymore children. they live a quit normal life from then on out all girl excelling at primary school and then at middle, Lin took very much after her father an showed early sings of telakenise powers, moving objets at will and cousing putirgist at will, lin was moved in from china to teach her to control her powers as he did for her father. Mercy may was the star of the family exceling at almost every thing she did, a star athic she brought her track team multiple times to state chapion ship, could sing like a brid and took after mother in the looks department, the youngest child, Elizabeth johneet was a different story all together she was more laid back and border lined on lazy. she as the darling child and was so often a favorite that no one had the heart to disblen her when needed. she could get though any short of toubel with a sly smile and a promise not to do it again. even though john was heart broken by the marriage between Naru and Mai he could not dien that she live a full life and was happy.

"why are you here? shouldn't you be at home with your babys?" She pulled his head into her lap and began to run her danty fingers though the bloody mess that was his hear. "Im not Her John im an angle, you're dieing and I came to grant you the thing you always wanted; Her love." Jonh couldn't understand what she was say all his clouded mine understand was that Mai was with him and not Naru. " Mia I think this is the end for me, tell me you love me before I go please." the angle smiled with tear full eyes. "I have always loved you John brown and all ways will." He closed his eyes and died happly.

Father john brown found dead after hours of searching

after 57 year old father brown did not come back to

church for saterday service a 22 hour man search

was sent for him. the found him at around 12 o clock

with two bullet holes, the stanges thing was according

to deputy Hearland was that he seemed happy, not

in pain and he had a smile on his face. the service

for him will be held Monday at four.

half way around the world a middle age man and his wife wake up and go about their day with their three daughters as if nothing had change unknow that a dear friend had died in the arms of an angle


End file.
